It's a Secret?
by Len-Kagamine-Is-A-Sexy-Vampire
Summary: You'd think that hiding you're identity would be easier, right? Well, now that Edward is starting to suspect Alphonse's super secret life, Al is trying to find anyway to make sure his Nii-San doesn't find out. Elricest, Arachnophobic Al.


**Nya~ Hi there! LKIASV here! This story actually was made up via text message… It's co-written by my Nii-San~**

**BTW! If any of you are wondering why My Wonderland hasn't updated, well, one because my old computer is being a jerk and want let me send it to my new computer, and two, MAJOR writer's block… One mostly, it's almost finished..**

**Al: Seriously… you have a Nii-San?**

**Me: Al, haven't I already told you that she isn't really related to me?**

**Al: … Your Nii-San's a girl? O.o**

**Me: Nevermind, Alphonse…. Just go on with the disclaimer…**

**Al: What's the point? I mean, I doubt the owner of FMA would actually write a fan fiction about it…**

**Me: Oh, Alphonse~**

**Title: It's a Secret?**

**Summary: You'd think that hiding you're identity would be easier, right? Well, now that Edward is starting to suspect Alphonse's super secret life, Al is trying to find anyway to make sure his Nii-San doesn't find out.**

**Warning: Maybe Rape, Elricest, Royai, drugs, alcohol, arachnophobic Al, and Seme!Ed Uke!Al~**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_**Al's POV**_

"She could be in anyone of these rooms!" I hid in the small space of a toy boy in a small child's room. Waiting for the guards to leave the area. Searching for me would be one of their hardest tasks. My petite figure allows me to hide easily. The only downfall I have is my clumsy side.

I felt small legs crawl on my skin. My eyes widened as I looked down to see an unwelcomed visitor. The eight-legged creature crawled up my arm. It was a rather small little critter, but to me, a spider's a spider. Oh yeah, that's my other fault, Arachnophobia.

I quickly through open the lid to the box, and shook the arachnid off my arm. This, of course, drew the guard's attention because of my high-pitched scream. Knowing this, I quickly grabbed the lamp beside me, and broke open the window. Silently, I moved out onto the ledge.

"_Why? Why does Mustang have to be a pervert, and make me dress like a girl?" _I thought to myself as I tried carefully not to lose my balance on while wearing these blasted high-heeled shoes.

"There she is!" I looked back at a muscled guy leaning his head out the window. "Get her!"

The smirk on my face must have been priceless. Fooling people into believing I was a girl was too easy. I looked behind me, only to find another window. Looking back at the man, he now had a gun out ready to shoot.

I quickly kicked in the window, and ran straight inside the building. However, I was quickly pulled to a halt by the Colonel. "Why, hello there, Alphonse." He smiled, as the guards quickly ran in the doorway. "I'll handle these goons." He tossed back a box, and I caught it with my left hand. "Now, hurry, and get out of here."

The sound of wind being chopped was heard. I knew instantly that a Helicopter was behind me. I jumped into the flying vehicle, and watched as the building lit up with fire. Roy Mustang knew how to end a mission. If only he could be on all of them.

The box in my hand was rather small, and I knew it was probably some super secret project. Me being the dumb ass I am, opened the thing. It was a folded up piece of paper. Jeez, why can't it ever be something cool like a diamond… or chocolate…

Eventually, I arrived at HQ in Central. The first thing I had to do was report back to Hawkeye. Then, I changed back into my normal clothes. The first thing I had planned to do when I got home was take a bath and get the spider germs off me.

It was almost midnight. Hopefully Nii-San wasn't worried about me, and had already gone to sleep. If not, I'd have to make up another "I got lost in Resembool" story. As if he'd actually believe another one.

"Alphonse-Chan!" The familiar voice from earlier called out. "Good job." Mustang walked up to me, and put his arm around me as we started walking towards the door.

"Will you get off me?" I asked as kindly as I could. "As much as you want me to be, I'm not an actual girl."

His smiled widened. "Don't be like that. The only complaint I have on you today is the fact that you were scared by this little guy." He pulled out a small Ziploc bag. Inside was the death wish from the toy box.

I quickly back away. "Get that demon-creature away from me!" My back was against a wall. He opened the bag, and placed the spider in his mouth, and ate it. This made me have a gag reflex. "Okay, you are not allowed to touch me, until you have brush your teeth, and used mouth wash about five times." With that, I was off.

I quietly opened the door to Winry's house. You'd think that since I'm all super-agent-awesome that I would know how to sneak into the house without waking Nii-San or Winry. I'm not that lucky…

"Alphonse?" The moment I closed the door, Nii-San's voice was heard. He was standing in the doorway of his bedroom. "It's like, midnight… where the hell have you been?"

"Uh…." Oh boy,… I'm screwed.

**

* * *

**

**And there's your prologue!**

**We all know that Roy's perverted side would TOTALLY want to make Al dress as a girl~ XD**

**Al: WAIT A MINUTE! I didn't agree to that!**

**Me: Too bad~**

**Ed: …. Totally wasn't my idea…**

**Me: Nope… it was mine!**

**Ed: So,…**

**Me: You stay out of this! No one asked for you're two cents.**

**Ed: Don't I feel loved. -.-**

**Me: Tee hee?**

**If you want more, than R&R! Flame's aren't welcomed~**


End file.
